First Time
by pinksocks
Summary: Jack and Ianto meet in a gay bar. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Right, its been sitting in my documents folder completed for that long that I've finally got the nerve to upload it. Please be kind and review!!! I'm really nervous.

Oh, italics is Ianto, and normal is Jack.

**Warning- Explicit M/M. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

......

He's been staring at me all night. Not that I'm complaining. Those full lips, eyes that sparkle in the darkness and hair that just begs to have hands run through it. But why won't he come over?

_He caught my eye the second he walked through the door. Broad shoulders, cheeky grin and come-to-bed eyes. If only he would notice me…_

I deliberately stare at him to make sure he gets the picture. Now he's clocked me, maybe he's find the confidence to come over. If not, I'll have to go to him. The speakers boom, and make up my mind for me.

_Crap, he's coming over. What do I do? They don't teach you what to do when an incredible hot guy comes over to you in a gay club at school, though they probably should. 'Dance with him, and see where it goes from there' my brain supplies from somewhere. _

Oops, I've spooked the kid now. How to calm him? Take it slowly.

_He holds his hand out to me, a silent question. I accept, and he drags me to the dance floor. Stands behind me. Slowly puts his hands on my waist, giving me time to back away if I wanted to. Whoever he is, he seems to understand how nervous I am. _

We grind to the beat, and he gradually relaxes. Good. He's enjoying himself.

"What's your name?"

"Ianto Jones."

"Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you, Jones."

_Oh, that accent is audio aphrodisiac. You could record it and make millions. Something about him reassures me. Something about him makes me trust him. He just oozes sex appeal and in an instant I know he's the one. _

"Fancy a drink?" I ask, because he looks so damn hot I need a distraction before I have to have him right now on the dance floor. He nods, and we move through the crowd in the direction of the bar.

"Choose your poison." I ask playfully.

"JD and coke, please." I nod, and hail the barman.

"JD and coke and a pint of Guinness please mate." I can feel him staring, so I turn and grin at him.

_Oh my god, that smile. Shivers go down my spine and I do my best to hide them. Jack either ignores it or doesn't notice. Thank god for that. _

Oh, I've got him now. But how far is he willing to take it?

_I lead the way to a booth when I've steadied myself. My god, he's gorgeous. We slide in, and he brushes my knee with his. My insides turn to jelly. How can such a simple touch have such an effect on me?_

We aimlessly chat for a while, until he has that look in his eyes and I know he wants to kiss, but would never initiate it. So I slowly lean forwards, and he meets me half way.

_My insides turn to mush as our lips meet. It's so good that I never want it to end, but I'm starting to get oxygen deprivation so I have to break it. He leans his forehead on mine as we try to get our breath back. _

There's a fire in his eyes that tells me all I need to know.

"Your place or mine?"

_This is actually happening. If I could find my voice to answer…_

"_Yours. Mines… hard to get to."_

We wait in line at the cloakroom, unable to keep our hands off each other. I stumble when we reach the street, the cold air hitting me like a brick wall. I look around for the light of a taxi in amidst the bustling traffic of Central Cardiff. I spot one, and let out a piercing whistle to gain his attention. It swerves to the side of the road, and Ianto opens the door.

_I clamber into the back, and Jack jumps in beside me. We link hands as he tells the driver the address. That simple contact reassuring me. _

My flats walking distance away, so it takes less than five minutes to get there. It's a good job, because the heat is rising between us.

_We slam into the hallway, our mouths glued together. Nothing has ever felt this good before. We crash into the bedroom, and collapse onto the bed. _

Time to take it slow. Ianto's that nervous he's shaking. Its painfully obvious that I'm his first. I tease each button out of its slit, never breaking eye contact. Ianto mirrors my movements and rids me of my shirt. He then explores after my example, running his fingers over every millimetre of my chest. (That's right. Take your time. We have all night.)

_Jack is so gorgeous that I can't help but stare. Every muscle is perfectly crafted, every inch rounded to godliness. He doesn't stop me, which is a relief. I think he's worked it out._

Ianto guides his hands towards my crotch and starts undoing the belt. Ready to move on, darling? I do the same, and gently inch his trousers down when he raises his hips. I let my trousers drop and kick them off the bed, and then start kissing, licking and nipping the tension out of Ianto.

_I think I'm going to pass out it feels so good. Never stop. Don't stop Jack. _

I slowly move my way down, worshipping him like the god he is. Shoulders, nipples, chest, abdomen and a soft trail of kisses along the waistband of his boxers. I look into his eyes, silently asking permission.

_I nod enthusiastically, answering the silent question. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and pulls gently. They slide off, leaving me entirely naked. And very aware that Jack isn't. _

He's beautiful. So beautiful. And doesn't see it himself. I felt him tense up when I pulled his clothes off. So I whisper in his ear.

"_You are so beautiful, Ianto. I can't put it into words." I think I'm about to die from relief. Those eleven words have just completed me. _

I continue my assault on his body, working my way back down again but on a different route. He moans and gasps, urging me on. I reach his abdomen and don't stop. A soft lick here. A nip there. Slowly edging down until I reach his cock. Ianto's breathing hitches as I take him into my mouth, softly sucking. He cries out as I increase the pressure. Slowly, slowly start to fuck him with my mouth.

_God, yes. That warm heat is perfection. I thrust up, crying out in pleasure. YES!! Do that again. Oh my god. He is divine. Never…_

He comes screaming, and collapses back onto the bed. God, I'm good. I gather him up in my arms as he recovers. My sweet little Ianto.

_That was the best thing ever. I love you Jack. Thank you. I love you for this. _

I kiss him, letting him taste himself on his tongue. It appears to have the desired effect, because he sits up and kisses me back with as much fire as a volcano. My Ianto, all fired up and ready to erupt. We stay like this for a while, because I don't want to push him. After a while he grabs my hand and guides it down. I reach over to the bedside cabinet to get the necessary supplies.

He tenses as soon as my hand touches him, so I take it slowly. Gently teasing his sac as he moans into my mouth.

_Okay, that's weird. And also fantastic. More Jack. I need more. _

"Are you sure about this?" I ask. This is a big deal, and I don't want him having regrets. He nods, so I kiss him again.

I gently work my hand backwards, and ease him into a lying position with my other hand. Slowly does it. This is gonna hurt enough as it is. Make him relax first. I snog him as I roll on a condom and lube up my cock and hand generously. I circle a finger around his entrance and he jumps a mile.

"It's okay, darling. Promise." I whisper in his ear as a reassurance. He nods, and I kiss him again. Slowly and gently inch my finger inside. He doesn't even tense. I keep on distracting him as I add another finger so slowly he doesn't even notice. I hook them to find that special spot. He moans into my mouth and pulls back, with a puzzled look on his face. I just smile and hook my fingers again. He groans, a deep groan of pleasure as I continue to massage his prostate.

That look of wonder on his face. A stream of swear words escape his lips as I carry on. Add another finger. Watch as he becomes unstuck.

_How did he…? Fuck, that's good. _

"_Please Jackkkk…"_

I remove my fingers at his begging. Raise his hips onto my lap, and shuffle forwards until I'm in the right position. Look into his eyes for the slightest bit of hesitance or mistrust. There's none, just nervousness and lust, need and want, so I attack his neck with my mouth.

"Take a deep breathe, sweetheart."

_I do as he asks. He does something fantastic with his tongue and slowly breaches me. A sharp stab of pain runs up my back as my breath hitches. _

He tenses as I enter him, sliding just the head inside. I keep my hips completely still, waiting till he is ready. I kiss and nip at his upper body, trying to ease the pain. He eventually relaxes, and pushes back against me, drawing me deeper. He tenses again. He grinds down once more, drawing me deeper until I'm completely inside him. He lays there, a complete look of shock on his face. I very gently move my hips just the teeniest bit, so that my cock nudges his prostate. Shock is replaced by wonder, and he kisses me with passion.

_Fuck, that hurt. But the pains fading now, being replaced with an all consuming fire. I grind down, intent on satisfying it, but the pain stabs at me again. Jack's hands roam over me, reassuring me. He doesn't push me. This man is wonderful in every way. I need to feel him in me, really in me, so I grind down until he's completely inside me. It bloody well hurts, but its worth it. It couldn't be helped. I wait for the burn to subside, and its replaced almost immediately with the most wonderful pleasure. I grind down, trying to feel it again. Jack pulls out, and slowly thrusts back in. The pain returns, but not with the intensity as before. A dull ache in the background. _

He starts to move against me, grinding down as I thrust up. The most wonderful sounds escape from his lips. We climb higher and higher, and he grinds down with more intensity. I get the message, and start thrusting into him with no semblance of rhythm. His muscles tighten around me as he falls over the edge. This pushes me over the edge too, and I collapse on top of him, then roll to the side to avoid crushing him.

_I move against him, barely suppressing a moan as he finds my prostate again. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other. I can't believe how good this feels. I can't control myself, so give up trying. Give in to the instincts. All too soon were falling off the edge, falling down until we land on the bed. _

I hold him. Just hold him.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, fighting to keep the tremor out of my voice.

_I shake my head. I want to answer in a better way, but my bones seem to have disappeared along with my ability to speak. His arms are around me, making me feel so safe. It seems that neither of us want to move, so I rest my head on his chest and slip into sleep, my mind filling with the certain man in my arms. _


	2. The Morning After

A/N- As requested, the morning after. If anyone's still reading this, I'm very sorry for the wait! It's been half written on my computer for literally months, but I just haven't been able to finish it. BIG writers block, combined with no time. But hear it is! I hope it's worth the wait. Let me know what you think!

WARNING- Smut ensues. In abundance. You have been warned. I know, I couldn't resist. But you were expecting it, weren't you? How could I not, after that first chapter? Anyway, here we go…

… … …

"Mornin' gorgeous." I kiss his head, and feel him smile against my chest.

_So it wasn't a dream. Thank god for that. _

He rolls over onto his back, hands searching for my face. I make it easier for him and move towards his hands, and kiss him. His eyes flicker open after we break apart.

"Morning."

_That was a nice wake up call. But oh god, what happens now. Is he going to chuck me out? I don't think I could bear it if it meant nothing to him. _

Okay, now he's over thinking. I can see it in his eyes. What does he think is going to happen? Oh shit, why is he getting up?

_It obviously didn't mean as much to him as it did to me. I'd better save him the pain and just go. _

"Hey, come back. Where're you going?" He's going to get his clothes. Oh god, he thought I wanted him to leave. "Don't go."

_I grin. Thank the lord! That was embarrassing. I climb back into bed, and Jack wraps his arms around me. _

"You don't have to go. I wasn't going to chuck you out, you Wally." He grins sheepishly, which I have to kiss off. It's irresistible.

_I've probably got dog breath, but he's already kissed me once and it feels so right I can't be bothered to argue. But now it's becoming more, and his hands are wondering…_

"_Jack, stop. I can't…"_

"What's wrong?" Was it that bad last night that he doesn't want to do it again?

"It's just that I'm a bit sore…"

_He grins, relief blanketing over the frown that was there. _

" _I wanted to bottom, anyway. I want to feel you inside me… only if you want to, of course." _

"Jack, I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't, promise. I'll guide you." He nods, thank god, and I go back to roaming my hands all over his naked body.

"Jack, I want to try something first." He kisses his way down my chest and takes the tip of my cock in his mouth. I hiss in approval, struggling to not thrust into his mouth. He starts to move his mouth lower, taking more of me inside him.

_I thought this would be weird, but it isn't. He winds his hands in my hair, his moans urging me. I'm just starting to get into it when he tells me to stop._

"Wasn't it any good?" He asks me when I drag him up the bed. I chuckle, I keep on forgetting he's so inexperienced.

"It was too good. Don't want to come till you're inside me." He blushes, and I hand him the lube. "You remember what I did last night?" He nods. "Good. Lube your fingers up."

_I pour some over my hands, coating all of my fingers like he did last night, moving it into position when I was finished. I look up at Jack, asking permission. _

"_One at a time, slowly does it." He says, so I gently push my index finger against his entrance. It gives way easily, so I push my finger in slowly. Jesus he's tight, I can't help imagining what it'll feel like to be inside him. _

His fingers are long, but really cold. I hiss at the change of temperature. He pulls his finger out, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not; your hands are cold is all. Let me warm them up." I take his lube coated hand in my two, warming them up. Once there toasty, I pick the lube up and coat them again. "Two this time."

_I nod, bringing my hand back down and slipping two fingers inside him, marveling at how little resistance there is. He hisses in pleasure, so I move them deeper, searching for his prostate. I hook them like he did to me last night, and he thrusts his hips, moaning. Bingo. _

For someone with so little experience he's remarkably good with his fingers. "More please..."

_I insert another finger, trying to not hurt him. What did he do again last night? He moved them in and out, so I do that. This is easier than I thought it would be. _

"Scissor them, Ianto. Please…"

_It takes me a minute to realize what he means, but then it clicks. I do it gently, not wanting to hurt him. He keeps on thrusting down onto my hand, and moaning in the most delicious ways. _

I can't wait any longer. "I'm ready, Ianto. Get a condom. Top draw."

_I pull my hand out slowly. I find them, and rip the packet open. He showed me how to put one on last night, so I copy his actions. Jack squeezes some more lube into his hand, and takes my cock in his hand. I gasp, god it feels good. I nearly come just imagining what he's going to feel like around me. _

I guide him into position, angling myself around him. He looks at me, takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Its tender and sweet, a huge contrast to the fiery preparations. I take his hand again, like I did last night.

"Just push, Ianto."

_So I do. I slip inside him, stopping part of the way in. We both gasp. He's so ridiculously tight, it's heaven. _

Jesus, he's bigger than he looks. I breathe, trying to relax again. It's been a while since I last bottomed, it feels strange. Slightly painful. But Ianto's got a look of wonder on his face, it's definitely worth it.

_Oh my god this feels good. But he's got his face screwed up; I'm not hurting him, am I? Now he's relaxing. He grinds down, pulling me deeper. Fuuuuuuck… _

He feels so good. But Ianto's got his face screwed up, is it too much for him? I hold still, trying to make it as easy as possible for him to keep control. I whisper in his ear, "Stay with me Ianto, its okay", and he relaxes.

_I keep from__ cuming__, just. The tight heat was almost too much for me. I breathe deep, trying to regain some semblance of control. Jack __realises__ the problem, and __keeps still. I eventually get there, and relax for the first time since being inside him. It's an unbelievable feeling, one that I could easily loose myself in, but Jack drags me back to the present with the touch of his lips to mine. _

I can see him slipping away from me, loosing himself in the new feelings, so I bring him back. He pulls out slightly, and pushes back in. I nod in encouragement, and he gradually moves into the in-out rhythm I know so well. It's the first confident stroke that he finds my prostate, and I gasp unexpectedly. I was expecting to have to shift positions and guide him, so he caught me off guard, not that I'm complaining. Man, this feels good. Why do I not bottom more often?

_We gradually move together, and suddenly Jack gasps. He's got pleasure written all over his face, so I smile in response. Finally. I was beginning to panic then. I want to make this as good for him as it is for me. _

The pressure starts building deep inside me, and I can see that Ianto's as close as me. He thrusts harder, yes, and attaches his mouth to mine in a ferocious kiss. And then he's cuming, and soon after so am I and it's the most perfect moment…

_I don't want to pull out of him, but I have to. I collapse on top of him, gasping for breath. _

"_Wow."_

"Yeah. And then some."

… … …

"Are you sure you have to go?" Please stay, because if you go, there's no guarantee you'll come back. And that was too special to just let go.

"_I'm sure, I'm late as it is." The unsaid words hang between us- I don't want to go, I'd much rather stay with you, but I have to face the music at some point, and the wrath will be more bearable if I go now. Just. And I have the memories of you to keep me company when I'm grounded from here to Christmas three years from now. _

"Call me. If you want to, that is." If he doesn't call me then it obviously not as good as I thought it was. Can't see how that could be, given the reaction.

"_I will. See you soon?" Please say yes, or I won't leave. _

He looks at me with so much hope in his eyes. Why is his confidence so low? Obviously something I need to fix.

"See you soon." I flash him a brilliant smile, lean in for one last kiss, which he accepts eagerly. There's so much potential in that kiss. But then we're interrupted by the beep of the cab horn, and he pulls away, down the stairs without turning back. I would have been offended, if the look in his eyes hadn't said everything I needed to know. I watch him drive away down the road, leaving the bubble of my life, hopefully to return.

A/N- TA-DA! So what do you think? That's it, there is no more, and they live happily ever after once Ianto gets un-grounded for not coming home. Did it live up to expectations?


End file.
